Anywhere But Here
by HateMePretty
Summary: "Ghosts of the past haunt some of us. But for some of us, they are not ghosts- they are our guides to Paradise." Fremione. Hermione loses it one winter night, and her guide has come to guide her home. Please read, enjoy, and review! -XOXO, /Ever/


**A/N: Hello there, reader! I must say, i'm flattered that you believe me to be JKR or the owner of the ongs used, but sadly... I have a commitment issue. Never done more than a few chapters to a book before. And I'm absolutely terrible at writing lyrics so... I own nothing! Please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Word count: 827**

**XOXO**

**/Ever/**

* * *

**ANYWHERE BUT HERE**

Hermione took a sharp breath in, the freezing air hurting her lungs. The bitter wind did not faze her as she stared up at the patterns of stars in the sky. The bright lights reminded her of _him._

"Please," she whispered to the brightest star she saw, "please take me with you."

Her bushy brunette curls whipped around her pale face, giving a wild look about her. The white nightgown blowing weakly in the wind just added to her insane appearance. If one were to look in her chocolate eyes, they would know for a fact that she was absolutely mad, standing out in the December snow as undone as she was.

The words broke a dam inside of her. Tears flowed down her porcelain cheeks, hanging off her eyelashes, swamping her in sorrow. The fallen tears burned the snow at her bare feet away slightly, small indents appearing.

"Please come and take me. You didn't just say, you didn't just promise, you _swore_ to me. You swore on everything you owned, on all your love for me. _YOU SWORE YOU WOULD COME BACK!"_

Her last sentence was screamed into the air, the wind carrying the words to the far corners of the Earth.

"I know I did," a quiet male's voice answered, startling the frazzled nineteen year old. "I swore, but I wanted to let you live.

His arms wrapped around Hermione's waist from behind, burying his face in her shoulder. He breathed in her scent, and she relaxed from the tense posture she had held when he first touched her.

A choking noise escaped her lips. She began to sob even harder, her knees giving out. She collapsed back into the man behind her. "Fred," she whispered forlornly, the name tasting like something long forgotten. Of course, she hadn't said his name since….

…. Since his untimely death.

"You- You- You," she stuttered uncontrollably, twisting her body to bury her head in the crook of his neck.

"As Tonks would say: Wotcher, 'Mione. But I personally prefer: I'm back, love. I've come to fulfill my vow," he whispered in her ear, chuckling at his own cleverness.

A small, watery smile graced Hermione's lips. "I stayed in the darkness for you."

"And I've navigated it with the stars in you eyes," he responded, familiar with the song she was referencing.

"The stars, the moon," she softly began singing, "they have all been blown out- you left me in the dark.

"No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight- in the shadow of your heart.

"And in the dark, I can hear you heartbeat. I tried to find the sound."

"Our song," Fred told her, a smile twisting up on his lips at her. "When I keep saying that I'm looking for a way to escape."

Hermione grinned at the song he was singing. "Our other song."

"We have quite a few songs."

"Only because of your indecision."

"My indecision?" Hermione scoffed, in a joking manner only Fred had witnessed.

Fred began to softly sing to another tune. "When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I run to? When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I hide? I'm on my way."

"I love you," Hermione abruptly interrupted, telling him the words that had been on the tip of her tongue since she had first seen him at Hogwarts on the battle day.

"That's my cue," Fred responded. "Because I love you back. So I'm taking you with me."

"Anywhere that I could ever wanna be for the rest of my life," Hermione sang back, gazing at Fred with loving eyes.

They shifted to be holding hands, and began walking away from the dilapidated house Hermione had emerged from just an hour previously.

"George misses you- we'll have to visit him after," Hermione informed, leaning her head to rest on Fred's shoulder.

"We can visit tomorrow night. There's a note by his bed explaining what happened to you- I wrote it," Fred proudly told, wrapping his arms around her.

"Please take me anywhere but here," Hermione whisper-sang to Fred, yet another one of Their Songs.

Their footsteps stopped making imprints. They faded into the night, taking on a ghostly hue before fading into the night to stay.

Ghosts of the past haunt some of us. But for some of us, they are not ghosts- they are our guides to Paradise.

_Fin._

**SONGS USED:**  
**Florence + The Machine- Cosmic Love**  
**Imagine Dragons- Shot**

**Pentatonix- I'm On My Way**

**Relient K- I'm Taking You With Me**

**Mayday Parade- Anywhere But Here**


End file.
